Sexplane
by Mas Jimi
Summary: Mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu semua mereka sembunyikan sejak awal mereka bertemu sebagai trainee di BigHit. Dan sampai saat ini, hanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang tahu soal hubungan mereka. Bahkan para manajernya pun tak tahu tentang ini. MinV. Top!Jimin Bottom!Taehyung. DLDR.


Sexplane

.

.

Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung Slight! NamJin

.

.

Happy Reading!

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih tujuh bulan BTS, salah satu boyband yang sedang naik daun di Korea bahkan hingga internasional menyelesaikan rangkaian _Trilogy Wings Tour_ mereka. Hanya berselang tiga minggu setelahnya mereka akan kembali melakukan _C_ _omeback_ dengan album terbaru mereka. Sang ceo tentunya sangat bangga dengan anak-anak asuhnya yang terus mencetak prestasi dengan kerja keras mereka selama ini. Ia pun memberikan bonus satu minggu liburan kepada mereka.

"Bukalah." Sang manajer memberikan sebuah amplop titipan dari ceo kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon perlahan membuka dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya, sedangkan yang lainnya memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Apa isinya hyung?" Jimin mengawali.

"Iya apa hyung? Cepatlah aku bisa mati penasaran..." sahut Taehyung menambahkan.

Sepersekian detik kemudian seulas lesung pipit tercetak di wajahnya tanda ia tersenyum membuat yang lainnya semakin penasaran.

"Kita dapat _jackpot_ teman- teman." Ucapnya masih menimbulkan tanda tanya.

" _Jackpot_?"

"PD-nim memberikan kita liburan ke negara kincir angin teman-teman."

.

.

"akhirnya kita liburan juga" ucap Taehyung sambil meregangkan tubuhnya setelah dua jam perjalanan menuju bandara dengan vans perusahaan

"sudah lama aku memimpikan hal ini" ucapnya ringan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kotaknya

"haha kau benar Tae, ahh sepertinya rasa penatku akan segera hilang" ucap Hoseok sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taehyung, kemudian mereka melakukan gerakan-gerakan konyol dan hal itu sukses membuat para member sekaligus staff terkikik dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka. sepertinya keputusan sang ceo memberikan tiket liburan itu tidak sia-sia.

Dengan dikawal beberapa bodyguard mereka mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam bandara dan mulai masuk ke dalam pesawat setelah _check in_. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang sesuai dengan di tiketnya. Menaruh tasnya di bagasi atas dan duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Beruntung ia mendapat spot yang bagus. Masing2 dari mereka tidak tahu akan duduk berpasang-pasangan dengan siapa.

"huh? Aku sebangku denganmu Tae" ucap salah seorang member dengan tinggi badan yg lebih pendek dari Taehyung tapi memiliki bentuh tubuh yang sangat menawan. Park Jimin.

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Jimin tersenyum padanya sambil menaruh tasnya juga, persis seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. Taehyung terus menatap Jimin yang masih sibuk menata tasnya. entah kenapa kini pandangan Taehyung turun dan semakin turun, dan berhenti tepat di perut Jimin yang terekspos karena kaos putih polos yang dipakainya sedikit naik dan menampilkan sedikit abs nya yang seksi. Belum lagi dengan bokser Jimin yang sedikit terlihat di pinggulnya. Oh shit sekarang pikiran Taehyung jadi kemana-mana. Ia lantas memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona ke arah jendela. Dan tidak lupa juga untuk menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jimin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung dan melihat objek apa yang dilihat si 4D ini. Astaga degup jantung Taehyung jadi makin cepat!

"aahh kau duduk saja sana! Kau menggangguku" ucap Taehyung sambil mendorong Jimin kembali ke tempatnya.

"aish kau ini" Jimin memukul pelan bahu Taehyung sambil terus menggerutu. Sedangkan Taehyung? ia sedang berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya

Mereka akan melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang kurang lebih selama tujuh belas jam.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pelan kedua pipinya berharap agar ia tersadar dari lamunannya yang tidak-tidak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat hatinya berhenti berdetak kencang.

Anak-anak Bangtan yang sedari tadi masih sibuk sendiri dan beberapa staff yang masih berjalan kesana kemari menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera kembali ke kursi masing2 setelah mendengar pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat mereka akan lepas landas dan mereka diharapkan duduk di tempat masing-masing sambil menggenakan sabuk pengaman masing-masing. Sambil menunggu masa persiapan pesawat lepas landas beberapa pramugari dan pramugara mendemonstrasikan cara pemakaian pelampung dan peralatan untuk membantu pertolongan pertama di saat genting. Para penumpang tidak diperkenankan menyalakan atau menggunakan _handphone_ selama perjalanan, menutup tirai jendela saat lepas landas dan dilarang menurunkan meja makan yang terlipat dan menempel di kursi depan mereka.

Hanya tinggal hitungan detik sampai mereka benar-benar akan lepas landas, perlahan-lahan pesawat bergerak semakin cepat. Goncangannya bagai gemuruh yang semakin keras dan kencang, cukup membuat adrenalin siapapun yang jarang naik pesawat terpompa.

Taehyung menatap Jimin sekilas, terlihat dengan jelas wajah khawatirnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" Taehyung sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Ap, apa? Aku nggak-" jawab Jimin terbata saat laju pesawat tiba-tiba bertambah drastis dan menarik punggung mereka menempel pada kursi seolah-olah ada magnet yang menempel di kursi tersebut.

Terdengar jelas degup jantung Jimin yang tadinya kencang berangsur-angsur normal setelah pesawat mencapai ketinggian yang seharusnya dan bergerak konstan. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jimin.

'entah kenapa setiap _take off_ aku selalu gugup' batin Jimin sambil tersenyum jengkel. Ya jengkel, ini sama sekali tidak jantan. Kenapa yang lain bisa bersikap biasa saja saat lepas landas sedangkan ia seperti orang ketakutan. Dan sialnya lagi, Taehyung mengetahuinya. Shit!

'seperti pecundang' batinnya. Jimin memakai headsetnya dan mendengarkan beberapa musik dari idol-idol ternama di negaranya untuk memperbaiki moodnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Taehyung yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya kini tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala bersandar di sisi jendela. Melihat itu, Jimin terkikik pelan sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Taehyung dan memindahkan kepala Taehyung agar bersandar di bahunya. ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut halus milik Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sudah waktunya makan malam. Jimin yang sempat tertidur sebentar langsung membangunkan Taehyung yang ternyata juga masih terlelap (member lain pun demikian, masih sama terlelapnya).

"Tae, ayo bangun. Kau tak mau makan?" ucap Jimin sambil menepuk2 pelan pipi Taehyung agar ia terbangun

"Hnggh" gumam Taehyung pelan masih memejamkan matanya. Matanya terasa berat.

"Nanti saja." Ia kembali memiringkan kepalanya membentur jedela pesawat sambil sesekali menggerakkan bibirnya seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"tapi ini sudah jamnya makan malam Tae" ucap Jimin sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Taehyung

"tidak mau bangun? Kalau begitu aku yang akan memakanmu" ucap Jimin sambil berbisik ditelinga Taehyung, membuat sang empunya merinding. Refleks Taehyung membuka matanya lebar2 sambil terlonjak kaget dan menutup mulut Jimin

"Sstt! Kau mau kita ketahuan? Dasar pabbo!" ucap Taehyung tak kalah berbisik. Ketahuan? Ya, mereka _backstreet_ selama ini. Mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu semua mereka sembunyikan sejak awal mereka bertemu sebagai _trainee_ di BigHit. Dan sampai saat ini, hanya Taehyung dan Jimin yang tahu soal hubungan mereka. Bahkan para manajernya pun tak tahu tentang ini. Jimin tersenyum sambil melepas tangan Taehyung yang membekap mulutnya

"makanya kalau kubilang bangun ya bangun" ucap Jimin diselingi tawa yang keluar dari bibir penuhnya

"Iya bangun ini udah bangun ini lho." Sahut Taehyung sambil menguap di sela-sela meregangkan tubuh. Tak lama kemudian pramugari membawakan mereka makanan yang di maksud. Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil menyetel film dari masing2 layar yang ada di depan mereka. (Jadi di kursi penumpang tuh belakangnya ada meja lipat makan sama layar kecilnya buat nonton. Tapi pake headset kalo mau denger suaranya)

Riuh kecil terdengar dari kursi seberang mereka yang diisi oleh Hoseok hyung dan Jungkook.

" _Oou! This food is so delicious!_ " ucap Hoseok girang sambil mencoba berbicara dengan bahasa inggris sedikit2.

" _Which one do you prefer Jhope? I like the spicy one but I thought you are opposite with me asdfghjkl#$$^ &*×÷=_" sahut Namjoon dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fluent/?

Hoseok terciduk/? tawa malunya membahana dalam pesawat dan ia kembali sibuk berbicara dengan Jungkook.

" _haha, hei bro, this is so good! I think I've got my Jams_ " ucap Jimin tak ingin kalah, ia berbicara bahasa inggris dengan aksen busannya. Membuat semua yang ada disana tergelak karena Jimin. Tak terkecuali Taehyung. Ia pun ikut tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa

" _yah! Everyone shit down! shit down!_ " ucap Taehyung lantang sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh mereka untuk duduk

"WTF!? AHAHAHAHA" namun bukannya duduk, mereka malah semakin tergelak dengan kalimat yang baru saja Taehyung lontarkan. Oh, sepertinya penerbangan kali ini adalah penerbangan yang paling ramai.

.

.

Seusai makan malam yang diselingi tawa tadi, akhirnya merekapun mulai kelelahan, mengingat waktu yang juga sudah larut. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai terlelap. Terkecuali Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka masih tetap terjaga sambil berpegangan tangan dengan mesra. Mereka sengaja menunggu moment ini untuk berduaan, makanya sebisa mungkin mereka memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Jimin meremas jemari Taehyung sambil menciumi punggung tangannya, membuat pipi Taehyung memanas. Untung saja lampu pesawat sudah dimatikan jadi Jimin tak dapat melihat rona merah yang tercetak di pipi mulus Taehyung

"entah kenapa semakin hari, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu Tae" ucap Jimin sambil terus mengecupi punggung tangan Taehyung dengan lembut

"hm.." gumam Taehyung sambil terus merasakan sentuhan bibir lembut Jimin di punggung tangannya. Jimin melepas tautan jarinya dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung sambil mengecupi jemari jenjang milik Taehyung

"cantik.." ucap Jimin disela kecupannya

"kau selalu cantik kapanpun dan dimanapun, Kim Taehyung" oh tidak. Jika Jimin sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap begini maka artinya..

"nghh.." reflek Taehyung menutup mulutnya karena desahan yang tiba-tiba saja lolos dari bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin tiba-tiba saja mengecupi lehernya yang sangat sensitif. Ia terus mengecupi leher Taehyung sambil membuat beberapa kissmark disana

"j-jangan menandaiku Jim!" ucap Taehyung sambil menahan desahannya yang hampir lolos. Tapi sepertinya Jimin tak mengindahkan ucapan Taehyung dan malah memperbanyak hickey disana. Shit! Taehyung dengan kissmark. Tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari itu

"mmh" gumam Jimin pelan sambil terus menghisap leher Taehyung. Tangannyapun ikut andil dalam permainan ini. Ia memilin nipple Taehyung dari balik kemeja biru muda yang dipakainya. Memilin perlahan hingga benda kenyal itu mengeras

"nghhh" Taehyung menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam desahannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Jimin di tubuhnya. Dadanya membusung, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, memberikan kode agar Jimin lebih liar memainkan puting kemerahan miliknya yang sudah mencuat

"shit.. Aku ingin lebih" ucap Jimin pelan sambil membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung. Ia mulai menjilat nipple kemerahan Taehyung yang menggoda dan kemudian ia kulum.

"ahh" desah Taehyung pelan. Pelan sekali agar staff dan member lain tidak terbangun dan memergoki aksi mesum mereka berdua. Taehyung makin membusungkan dadanya sambil menekan tengkuk Jimin agar lumatannya semakin dalam

"khh.." Taehyung menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil terus menggeliat pelan.

'sial! Public sex seperti ini..' batin Taehyung sambil terus menggeram nikmat karena sentuhan Jimin yang semakin liar memanjakannya.

"g-geli.." ucap Taehyung disela2 kegiatan mereka. Jimin menyunggingkan seringaiannya sambil menghisap nipple Taehyung dengan kuat membuat sang empunya makin membusungkan dadanya dan mendongakan kepalanya menahan nikmat yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya

"oouuhh fuck!" desis Taehyung. Kini tangan Jimin sudah mulai berani. Ia menggenggam benda di selangkangan Taehyung yang sudah menggembung. Jimin meremasnya pelan sambil sesekali memutar gundukan itu, membuat sang empunya semakin menggelinjang. Jimin menyeringai sambil terus memainkan gundukan tersebut

"ahh.. Seksi sekali" bisik Jimin disela-sela kegiatannya. Ia membuka zipper celana Taehyung dan menurunkan celananya sebatas paha. Jimin terus memainkan kejantanan Taehyung yang makin membesar dan mulai mengeluarkan precum, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang makin liar

"aahh" lenguh Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin sambil terus mendesah tertahan. Jimin yang mulai tak bisa mengendalikan hormonnyapun melucuti celana dalam Taehyung. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Taehyung dan berjongkok tepat didepan selangkangannya. Dengan rakus Jimin melahap kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah menegang, membuat sang empunya juga ikut menegang sambil menggerakkan badannya kesana kemari

"akh.. Andwae pabbo! Shit ouhh!" desah Taehyung sambil menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi manisnya yang merona.

"haa.." Taehyung terus menggerakkan pinggulnya tak tentu arah saat Jimin dengan cepat mengulum dan menjilati kepala kejantanannya. Gerakan Taehyung menggila dikala jari Jimin mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubang kemerahannya. Bergerak tak tentu arah didalam tubuh Taehyung yang mulai berkeringat

"hiks.." isak Taehyung sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Rasanya nikmat, sangat nikmat hingga Taehyung tak bisa membendungnya. Air matanya menggantikan desahannya yang tertahan. Ribuan kupu-kupu seperti sedang terbang di perutnya, seolah semua berkumpul di satu titik dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi menahannya

"aahhh-" tapi sayangnya, Jimin menghentikan aksinya dan menutup jalur keluar di kejantanan Taehyung dengan jempolnya, membuat sang empunya memekik pelan

"yak! Lepaskan, ini sakit" bisiknya sambil menatap tajam sang dominan

"tidak sebelum aku memasukimu" ucap Jimin pelan sambil berdiri dan mengangkat kedua kaki Taehyung. Ia membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak. Ia mulai melesakkan kepala kejantanannya kedalam mulut anal Taehyung, mendorongnya pelan, hingga setengah kejantanannya sudah masuk ke tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung terus menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya. Rasanya perih, panas, seperti terbelah dua. Meskipun bukan yang pertama tapi tetap saja, kejantanan Jimin yang diatas rata-rata tetap membuatnya kesakitan

"nghh.. Sakith.." bisik Taehyung sambil menatap mata Jimin dengan pandangan memelas. Jimin yang merasa iba pun mencium bibir tipis milik Taehyung, saling menautkan lidah dan bertukar saliva. Mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung dari rasa sakit untuk sementara, hingga akhirnya Jimin melesakkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalah tubuh Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Kaget Jimin langsung menemukan g-spotnya. Membuat pandangannya seketika itu juga memutih dan membuat kejantanan Taehyung memuntahkan spermanya. Jimin melepas ciumannya, benang saliva bertaut antara bibirnya dan bibir Taehyung. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir kemerahannya yang mengkilap basah karena saliva. Sial! Taehyung memang yang terindah.

"hhh.. Aku mulai Tae" ucap Jimin sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, tak ingin mengagetkan Taehyung dengan gerakan yang cepat. Perlahan namun nikmat. Taehyung bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan Jimin. Membuatnya melayang karena kasih sayang tak terbatas yang selalu Jimin berikan padanya. Tiap sentuhannya membuat Taehyung mabuk kepayang hingga lepas kendali dan lupa diri. Pelukan Jimin membuatnya terbuai dalam kehangatan yang pemuda itu berikan. Membuat Taehyung berulang kali jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda yang kini tengah menggagahinya.

"hhh.. Aku.. Mau keluar.." ucap Taehyung disela desahannya

"bersama" ucap Jimin sambil mempercepat sodokannya di lubang Taehyung, hingga akhirnya mereka melenguh bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar dari kejantanan masing-masing. Satu didalam tubuh sang submisif, sedangkan satu di perutnya dan perut sang dominan. Mereka terengah, berlomba menangkap oksigen yang entah kenapa sedikit berkurang disini. Mereka saling tatap, kemudian tersenyum dan terkikik sambil kembali menautkan bibir mereka, berbagi kehangatan lewat ciuman panjang yang memabukkan dan berakhir dengan kecupan sayang dari sang dominan di kening Taehyung

.

.

.

"mau ke toilet Tae?" tanya Jimin sambil mengambil beberapa baju ganti di tasnya dan disambut anggukan mantap dari Taehyung.

"tentu saja, bajuku bau sperma" ucap Taehyung kesal membuat Jimin terkikik. Jimin lantas mengambilkan tas Taehyung dan memberikannya, membiarkan Taehyung memilih sendiri pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Setelah memilih masing-masing pakaian, mereka mulai beranjak dari bangku mereka menuju toilet. Jimin menuntun Taehyung yang sedikit kewalahan karena bokongnya masih ngilu. Jimin hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Selang beberapa detik, mereka sampai didepan toilet. Taehyung yang hendak memutar knop pintu ditahan oleh Jimin. Taehyung yang bingungpun menatap Jimin dengan pandangan heran dan dibalas dengan jari telunjuk yang menempel pada bibir Jimin sambil tersenyum. Dan samar-samar, Taehyung mendengar lenguhan dan desahan seseorang dari dalam toilet, meninggalkan Jimin yang terkikik pelan dan Taehyung memerah malu

"n-namjoon-ahhh~"

"sshh.. Do you like it My Princess?"

Oh, nampaknya ada yang _backstreet_ juga selain Jimin dan Taehyung

.

.

.

'Shit! Shit! Jiminie pabbo!' Rutuk Taehyung dalam hati. Sekarang bagaimana dengan dia? Habis sudah kalau apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama jimin ketahuan oleh yang lain.

"Aish jinjja" desahnya pelan sambil menciumi baunya sendiri yang penuh dengan sperma.

'Terus gimana aku ganti bajunya?' Taehyung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat keluar jendela yang gelap. Ia telah kembali duduk ke kursinya sendirian. Ia yakin 100% pasti Jimin masih berdiri di tempat yang sama menguping kegiatan panas antara Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung.

Tapi... tunggu? Sejak kapan mereka ada di kamar mandi? Setaunya semua orang telah tertidur saat ia dan jimin melakukannya. Jangan-jangan? Ketahuan?

Pikirannya berputar menelisik apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Arghh" geramnya pelan karena kesal. Ia tak peduli lagi mau hubungan mereka ketahuan atau tidak, yang penting sekarang ia harus mencari hiburan untuk menghilangkan bad moodnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton film dari layar kecil di depannya. Baju atasnya ia tanggalkan karena bau sperma dan ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang beserta selimut yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Headset telah ia pasang ke layar dan tangannya sibuk memilih film yang semuanya nampak asing baginya. Dengan asal-asalan ia memencet sembarang judul dan mulai menontonnya.

AC yang seharusnya terasa dingin lama kelamaan tak terasa bagi Taehyung karena tubuhnya mengeluarkan hawa panas karena ia baru saja menonton film yang salah.

"Taetae?" Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari fokusnya, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah dan mendapati Jimin tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

"Masih kurang puas sayang? Kau nonton beginian?" Jimin memergokinya menonton blue film.

"Hei ini bukan aku yang mau. Aku sendiri tak tahu ini film apa, jadi jangan-" ucapannya terputus kala Jimin tiba2 mencium bibirnya menahan pasokan oksigen untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Taehyung.

"ehem" mereka berjengit kaget saat suara deheman pendek menyapa gendang telinga mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka sambil menengok ke sumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah. Astaga! Itu Yoongi! Yoongi memergoki mereka berdua!? Taehyung lantas mendorong Jimin menjauh

"h-hyung, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ucap Taehyung terbata sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya, membuat selimut yang dipakainya terjatuh. Yoongi membelalak saat melihat Taehyung topless disertai hickey yang super banyak di bagian dada dan leher. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah jadi makin memerah. Taehyung yang sadar langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ia pakai tadi dengan terburu-buru. Sedangkan Jimin? Dia masih dag dig duh ser, takut kalau Yoongi malah melaporkan kejadian ini pada ceo. Tapi, kenapa Yoongi bangun tengah malam begini? Dan arahnya dari.. Jangan-jangan

"ehm, maaf mengganggu." ucap Yoongi singkat sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung dalam keadaan melongo/?

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah tujuh belas jam perjalanan, mereka mendarat juga. Para member sekaligus staff merapikan barang-barang bawaan mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka turun dari pesawat

"ahh akhirnya.. hello Holand! Nice to meet you!" ucap Hoseok sambil meregangkan tubuhnya pasca penerbangan yang cukup panjang. Mereka berjalan keluar bandara menuju mobil vans yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu mereka

"ahh paling enak kalau kesini bersama kekasih, iya kan?" ucap Hoseok

"haha yang benar saja kau hyung, memang kau punya pacar?" tanya sang Maknae alias Jungkook

"eits asal kau tahu saja, Jeon. Aku ini... tidak punya pacar" dan ucapan itu sukses mengundang tawa dari para member sekaligus staff BigHit. Bahkan sang Ceo pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena ulah anak didiknya. Benar-benar.

"yahh silahkan pacaran sesuka kalian, asal kalian tidak _backstreet_ dibelakang kami" Yoongi menimpali sambil terus berjalan melewati para member. Hoseok dan Jungkook saling berpandangan heran, sedangkan tersangka kita, Jimin dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala mereka. Yoongi hyung sialan!

"memang siapa yang _backstreet_?" tanya Hoseok pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli hanya menggedikkan bahu sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih kebingungan

"Yak! Tunggu aku Maknae sialan!"

Dan sepertinya tersangka kedua kita masih belum menyadari jika mereka juga ketahuan.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Hello! Apa kabar kalian semua wkwk kembali lagi bersama saya, Mas Jimi sitampan. Kali ini saya bawa rated M hasil kolaborasi saya dgn Author VhieCassieast, beliau jg publish story ini di akun wattpadnya. So, bagi kalian yg nemu story ini duluan di ffn or wattpad, Kami emg sengaja bikin ff ini buat diupload di akun masing2 sih. dia nulis di akun wattpadnya, saya nulis di akun ffn saya, gitu aja simplenya /?

Oke sekian dari saya and hope you like it, maaf kalo adegan anunya kurang hot dan endingnya gajelas wkwk maklumi lagi buntu tapi partner saya minta buru2 publish/? Ceritanya udh gasabar wkw

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya + Author VhieCassieast.

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
